


a/s/l , seriously?

by riverstory



Category: Real Person Fiction, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, My First Fanfic, Not real, Short & Sweet, Sprousehart, if you know you know, just my sh imagination taking control, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverstory/pseuds/riverstory
Summary: After:“My 2018 sexiest man alive”“Some one let this girl know i’m interested”...“Sources say he’s single now- is he available?”“a/s/l ?”She answers him.





	a/s/l , seriously?

He was making his way trough the door of their apartment after the the variety party of “Power of Young Hollywood”.  
As he closes the door he calls for her  
C-“ babe? I’m home”  
In less than 5 second she appears in the room and after a brief smile in his direction her facial expression became one of surprise  
L-“Oh but, who told you.. How did you discovered my location?”  
He was taken aback by her question and more so by the next thing she said  
L-“ by the way, I turn 23 next month”  
C-“what are you talking about?” He asks with a smile on his face for the absurdity of the situation.  
L-“i’m just telling you my age.. cause you asked about it.. you know?”  
He remained silent, just looking at her like she’s completely crazy.

But.. after a moment of confusion he understood what she was doing.

C-“ oh! Yes.. thanks for the answer.  
And now the most important question: Do you want to have sex with me?”  
She smiles.  
L-“ emm.. I think “s” stands for “what’s your sex?” not for what you just asked”  
He take a step closer to her and seems to thinking about it..  
C-“ nhaa, i don’t think so”  
L-“ well, just to be sure:  
I am female..”  
And than with the most seductive voice she adds  
L-“... and come here”

In a matter of seconds she is in his arms, their lips are connected and he is walking them both to their bedroom.

Just before entering the room she brake the kiss and laughs.  
L-“ no, but.. a/s/l , seriously?”  
C-“ yeah miss “is he available?” , i’m pretty serious “

And the door is closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publication, very short and very unnecessary.  
Hope you liked it anyway.
> 
> I’m sorry if I made some mistakes, English isn’t my first language.  
Let me know if what I wrote makes any sense at all 😂. 
> 
> Thank you ,  
bye.


End file.
